


(Bukan) Pluviophile

by revabhipraya



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Poetry, Rain
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Apakah hujan yang membawamu kepadaku?





	(Bukan) Pluviophile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pluviophile](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/290748) by rasyalleva. 



> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume; Pluviophile © rasyalleva. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Fanon, OOC, plotless, typo(s).
> 
> _untuk Fan-Fanfiction Challenge_

.

.

.

Saat hujan tiba, aku teringat tentangmu.

Maksudku, memang kamu identik dengan hujan, bukan? Kamu bilang kamu suka hujan—kamu bermain dengan hujan, mengaguminya, juga menemukan kebahagiaan dari butir-butirnya yang berjatuhan ke bumi. Bahkan sepertinya hujan pun suka kepadamu.

Aku, seseorang yang kerap kamu berikan payung saat hujan mendera, bukanlah seseorang seperti itu. Kamu mungkin mencintai hujan, _pluviophile,_ katamu, tetapi aku bukan. Dan ya, aku menganggap hal sesederhana itu menjadi sebuah perbedaan yang, bagiku, adalah pemisah luar biasa antara aku dan kamu. Kita mungkin tinggal di kota yang sama, menghirup udara yang sama, menatap langit yang sama, bahkan juga menginjak tanah yang sama, tetapi perbedaan sesederhana kamu-suka-hujan-dan-aku-tidak bagiku adalah sesuatu yang membuatku harus berpikir berulang kali lagi tentangmu.

Tentang _kamu._

Hidup ini lucu, kamu tahu? Aku yang seperti ini, yang cukup merasa bahagia menjadi orang serba tahu di balik meja perpustakaan, tiba-tiba dipertemukan denganmu yang ambisius, penuh mimpi, dan selalu memberiku hal baru yang dapat kupelajari. _Pluviophile_ adalah satu dari sekian juta hal yang kamu ajarkan kepadamu. Meski hingga kini aku masih belum menyukai hujan selayaknya kamu, yang asyik berlarian di bawah hujan dengan wajah sumringah sembari membawa payung untuk kamu berikan padaku, setidaknya aku tahu bahwa seseorang di antara kita menyandang nama itu.

Hujan juga lucu. Dia membawamu kepadaku, hampir selalu membawamu kepadaku. Akan tetapi, kalau kuperhatikan lebih baik lagi, terkadang pula kamu yang membawa hujan kepadaku. Terkadang kamu ada di sekitarku, kemudian hujan turun seolah ikut bahagia dengan kehadiranmu di bawah langit. Terkadang aku ada di bawah naungan atap untuk berteduh dari guyuran air langit, kemudian kamu datang dengan seluruh tubuh dalam kondisi basah kuyup, tidak ada satu titik pun terlewat. Dengan panggilan "Mer" yang biasa kamu sebut—dan yang paling bisa membuat jantungku berdebar—kamu menyodorkan sebuah payung kepadaku, lalu menarik tanganku dan mengajakku kembali ke perpustakaan.

Jadi, aku tidak kebasahan.

Akan tetapi, ada satu saat kamu datang kepadaku, di tengah hujan yang kelewat deras, dengan sebuah payung di atas kepalamu, tidak basah kuyup. Kamu menyuruhku, separuh memaksa, untuk naik ke punggungmu. Dengan berdalih bahwa kamu adalah _pluviophile_ yang dapat menemukan kesenangan dalam hujan, kamu memintaku untuk naik. Oke, mungkin bagimu menggendong seorang Mary yang memegang payung untuk memayungi kita berdua menyenangkan, tetapi kamu tidak pernah bertanya aku senang atau tidak karenanya, _tuh._

Ada kalanya aku merasa bahwa _pluviophile_ hanyalah alasan yang dibuat-buat olehmu hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu denganku. Membahas _pluviophile_ dan hujan dapat menghabiskan waktu, mungkin, sekitar sepuluh hingga lima belas menit. Sepuluh hingga lima belas menit, hanya mengobrol tidak jelas tanpa tema yang jelas, bukankah itu menyenangkan? Di bawah hujan pula?

Uh-oh, sepertinya aku mulai ketularan _pluviophile_ -mu.

Tapi, itu bukan masalah. Kamu sudah berhasil membuatku mengubah pikiranku tentangmu, dan kurasa, mengubahku yang tadinya biasa-biasa saja terhadap hujan menjadi menyukainya. Kini bukan hanya kamu yang dapat menemukan kesenangan di bawah rinai air, Gray, aku juga bisa.

"Mer."

Aku menoleh, memindahkan fokus dari daftar koleksi buku perpustakaan kepadamu. "Hm?"

"Di luar hujan, mau pergi ke gunung?"

Mungkin kalimat ajakan seperti itu terdengar aneh bagi kebanyakan orang, tetapi seperti yang sudah kutegaskan sebelum ini, aku dan kamu dapat menemukan kesenangan di bawah hujan. Aku dan kamu adalah _pluviophile._

"Tidak," tolakku sambil menggeleng pelan. "Sesekali kita harus coba hujan-hujanan di pantai."

Kamu tersenyum lebar. "Oke, kuambil dulu jaketku."

Aku tidak tahu mana yang benar, hujan membawamu kepadaku, hujan membawaku kepadamu, kamu membawa hujan kepadaku, atau kamu membawaku kepada hujan.

Akan tetapi, aku tahu satu.

Aku dan kamu, bukan hanya _pluviophile._ Kita adalah **hujan** itu sendiri.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk Rasya, terima kasih atas fanfiksi Gray, Mary, dan hujannya yang sangat membuatku berpikir XD that kind of subtle romance really suits them. Kita tahu mereka bukan tipikal karakter yang enak dibawa romansa berlebihan, kita tahu mereka adalah mereka yang apa adanya, dan aku suka itu dari fanfiksi yang kamu buat. And that's why I'd like to write this for you. Sebagai ungkapan terima kasih atas asupanmu yang berharga, dan hadiah kecil-kecilan untuk yang sudah menyelesaikan SBMPTN dengan sukses. Aamiin. XD
> 
> Untuk penyelenggara Fan-Fanfiction, terima kasih untuk tantangannya. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu penawar WB yang paling ampuh; berhasil menulis fanfiksi kurang dari setengah jam. Meski pendek sih, tetapi lumayan lah. :")
> 
> Dan untuk semua pembaca fanfiksi ini, semoga kalian menikmatinya!


End file.
